Conventionally, there exists a touch panel device that includes: a coordinate input surface; an operation component generation part that generates an operation component to be displayed on a display part located below the coordinate input surface as an image; a vibration generation part that generates vibration for vibrating the coordinate input surface; and a drive control part that controls drive of the vibration generation part. The drive control part controls drive of the vibration generation part according to a drive pattern that generates a standing wave having a waveform corresponding to a position of the operation component (see Patent Document 1, for example).